deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Panzer VII Maus vs Object 279
The Panzer VII Maus, the 200 metric ton WWII German prototype tank that remains the heaviest armored vehicle ever built VS Object 279, the super heavy Soviet prototype tank designed to survive a nuclear blast wave. =Combatants= Panzer VII Maus The Panzer VII Maus Heavy Tank was first proposed in 1942 and the first turretless prototype was built in 1943. A second turreted prototype was built in 1944, however, the Maus never saw action, being mechanically sabotaged by the Germans, and captured by the Russians, who eventually delivered it to the Kubinka Tank Museum. Had the Maus been built, however, it would have proven itself a formidable foe, with a proposed primary armament of 128mm gun (compared to the 88mm of the German Tiger tank), with a co-axial 75mm gun. The tank's armor reached 460mm at its thickest Object 279 Object 279 was a Soviet prototype tank designed in 1959 to be capable of operating on a nuclear-biological-chemical battlefield and even survive the blast wave from a nuclear weapon (from a distance, anyway). The tank had a bowl-shaped body to channel blast energy away from the vehicle. The vehicle carried a 130mm main gun capable of firing discarding sabot shells that could penetrate over 400mm of armor. The tank's own armor was up to 319mm thick. The tank had four tracks in order to assist it in going over exceedingly rough terrain. In spite of its advantages, the tank was never put into production due to issues of reliability of the gearbox and its inability to cross some bridges and move in swampy areas due to its weight. =Armaments= Panzer VII Maus *1x 128mm gun similar to the Pak 44 anti-tank gun. This weapon fired a 128mm shell at a muzzle velocity of 935 meters per second, proving itself able to pierce a little more than 200mm of armor at 1 kilometer and 148mm of armor at 2 kilometers. *1x co-axial 75mm gun. I am unable to find data on the performance of the Maus' 75mm, but the 75mm on the German Panther was capable of piercing 106mm of armor at 2 kilometers and 149mm at 1 kilometer. *1x 7.92mm MG34 machine gun Object 279 Object 279 was armed with a 130mm main gun with a muzzle velocity of 1000 meters per second. The gun could fire a discarding sabot projectile capable of penetrating 450mm of armor at optimum range and impact angle. The tank also carried a 14.5mm machine gun. 119's Edge Object 279 for its superior armor penetration, capable of piercing all but the most thickly armored areas of the Maus. =Armor (From Wikipedia)= Maus *460 mm (18 in) (in the area of the mantlet) *250 mm (9.8 in) (mantlet) *240 mm (9.4 in) (turret front) *220 mm (8.7 in) (turret side and rear, and hull front) *210 mm (8.3 in) (turret front behind the mantlet) *200 mm (7.9 in) (hull front)2 190 mm (7.5 in) (hull side and rear) Object 279 *319 mm - 217 mm (turret front and side) (at 30° - 50° from vertical) *269 mm - 93 mm (upper hull front) (at 45° - 75° from vertical) *258 mm - 121 mm (lower hull front) (at 45° - 70° from vertical) *182 mm - 100 mm (hull side) (at 45° - 65° from vertical) 119's Edge The Maus for its thicker armor. =Statistics= Edges in Bold =Notes= Battle Ends January 7th. Also, please vote on my other active battle =Battle= Five Object 279 tanks rolled across an open plain somewhere in the USSR. Suddenly, they saw a flash of light in front of them, and five Panzer VII Maus tanks appeared, transported forward in time. The lead Maus tank fired first, its 128mm main gun striking a weak point in the armor of the lead Object 279. The tank exploded in a ball of flames, destroying the vehicle. One of the Object 279 tanks returned fire, its 130mm main gun blowing through the turret armor of the lead Maus, blowing its turret clean off. (Maus: 4, Object 279: 2) One of the Maus tanks maneuvered to hit the Soviet tanks from the side. 128mm round took out another Object 279, but the 75mm round it fired at another tank failed to penetrate. (Maus: 4, Object 279: 3) An Object 279 tank used its superior speed to flank a Maus tank and hit it in the side with its main gun. The tank was destroyed as the round cut through its armor. Another Object 279 tank fired its gun at the frontal armor of the Maus, but it bounced off the 460mm armor. (Maus: 3, Object 279: 3) Another Maus fell before the APDS round of the Object 279's main gun, taking out the German vehicle. The Soviet tank the took out the Maus, however, was knocked out by a 128mm from one of the German tanks. (Maus: 2, Object 279: 2) The last two Object 279 tanks zeroed in on the last two Maus tank and opened fire with in seconds of each other, sending up both tanks in massive fireballs. (Maus:0, Object 279: 2) WINNER: Object 279 Category:Blog posts